


Bounded Love

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Loki Imagine, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Lokismut, Smut, imagine, lokiimagine, smut imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Loki x Fem!ReaderWord Count: 2,336Warning: Swearing, Smut, Filth, Fingering, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, 18&UPPosted: 11/05/20
Kudos: 14





	Bounded Love

“What are you trying to do?” His voice prodded over the loud music.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You shrugged attempting to seem as nonchalant as possible.

Gazing around the room, you spotted different couples. A majority of them were dancing, while the others were standing drunkenly at the bar.

“Ah. I see now.”

Whipping your head around towards the man, your eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. “See what?”

The chuckled before shaking his head. “You’re trying to make someone jealous.”

“I-“

“Let’s see what we can do about that, hum?” He asked, standing from his stool placing his hands on your bare thighs.

The dress you had chosen to wear, became much shorter when you sat down. Especially since it was short to begin with. The mans hands ran up your thighs, pulling the hem of your dress with it. His lips barely grazing your ear. Your breath hitched in your throat as your body tensed for a split second.

“Y/N.” A familiar voice spoke, coming from behind you. “Can I speak with you for a moment? ….. In private.” His voice dropped a few octaves when he spoke the last part.

You hummed in response before hopping off the stool. Glancing over your shoulder, you sent the mystery man a quick wink.

Before you knew it, you were standing in the middle of Loki’s room as he circled you.

“Did you enjoy his hands on you?”

Crossing your arms along your chest, you raised an eyebrow. Your body radiating with defiance.

Catching you by surprise, a strong hand wrapped around your throat pushing you into the wall behind you.

“I said.” Loki snarled as he applied pressure. “Did you enjoy having his hands on you?”

You were gazing at him with widened eyes. Your hands quickly reaching up to wrap around his hand, attempting to pry it away from your throat. The more you were defiant the more pressure he applied.

“Yes.” You squeaked out.

Applying more pressure, you began gasping. Ripping his hand away, you fell to the ground gasping, as you wrapped your hand around your throat.

Lifting your gaze to him, you saw a sudden darkness in his eyes.

“Fuck you.” You spat, standing up and moving towards the door.

All of a sudden you were laid across Loki’s lap, as he lifted your dress to reveal your ass. Quickly, you attempted to squirm away. His hand was placed on the small of your back while the other came down on your cheek with a harsh slap.

The roughness of the slap was enough to make you wet. Shrieking you continued to squirm.

“Go ahead.” He taunted his voice dark. “You won’t get away.”

It wasn’t until your ass was crimson that he seemed to be satisfied with his work. Shock coursed through your veins. This was something you hadn’t experienced before.

The feeling of something soft began distracting you from your thoughts. Loki’s lips. He was kissing your crimson cheeks. This unknown feeling caused an involuntary moan to fall from your lips.

Once the moan fell from your lips, you jumped as you felt his teeth scrape along the trail of kisses he had just left. Your toes curled at the new sensation as fluttering began in your stomach.

His hand latched itself into your hair, before yanking you backwards. “What to do now.” He taunted as his hot breath fanned along your ear. Your hair began standing up from your arms to the back of your neck.

Releasing your hair, you returned to your previous position. Groaning you couldn’t help but feel aroused. The tension had begun growing stronger. It was there the minute you put on your black dress, knowing exactly what you wanted.

Yanking your underwear down, he tossed it onto the floor. Before you realized it, he pushed a finger into you. His course of action causing you to shriek in surprise.

Pulling his finger from your hole, he used your juice to run through your folds. Pushing his the tip of his finger inside you, he swirled it around gathering more juice before circling you clit.

Moans of pleasure began falling from your lips. Throwing your head back you let out a surprised squeal, when Loki shoved two fingers into your mouth. Moving them in and out, he pushed back farther and farther. Each time caused you to gag.

Flicking your clit, he leaned in close enough to blow into your pussy. A groan fell from your lips as you attempted to squirm away once again.

Chuckling in response, he shoved three fingers into you before ramming them as far as he could. Scissoring them inside you his thumb began rubbing your clit. 

The fingers in your mouth, continued rubbing along your tongue before making you gag again.

Your body began to shake as it became too much, your breaths became more ragged. Chasing your release you closed your eyes moaning. Just before you could climax, fingers were abruptly pulled out of you.

Gasping you glared at Loki from over your shoulder.

“What the fu-“ Before you could finish your sentence, Loki placed a harsh slap to your cheek. Swiftly picking up your panties, shoving them in your mouth.

With widened eyes, you gawked at him. Moving to remove your panties, your hands were gathered behind your back as a green silk tie wrapped around them. 

Standing up, Loki gazed at you as he watched you tumble to the ground with a thud. Groaning you looked up at him, from your side.

Placing a hand on your bicep while another landed on the inside of your thigh, he threw you onto the bed. Bouncing lightly you landed on your stomach.

Rolling you over, the sound of fabric ripping filled the air.

The chilly air, began dancing along your exposed skin. Your nipples instantly hardening more than they already were, underneath your bralett.

“Aw, how cute.” Loki taunted, as he climbed up the bed. His fingers tracing along the black mesh of material. Loki’s finger tips traipsing atop your nipple with each brush.

Groaning, you threw your head back against the bed. Your breathing instantly becoming ragged.

Leaning down, he blew along the material in the places of your nipples. Straining against the material, it become uncomfortable. His tongue poked out of his mouth, before tracing along your peaked areola. Mirroring his actions he did the same to your other breast. His actions became tauntingly slow.

With the snap of his fingers, you were fully naked. Goosebumps rose along your skin. Running his tongue along your nipple, he began flicking it before taking it into his mouth. The erotic sound of sucking filled the air. His tongue circling your nipple as it was engrossed in his mouth.

Arching your back, you pushed yourself further into him. Muffled moans fell from your lips. Pulling away, he let his saliva drip from your breast before giving your other nipple the same attention.

Loki changed his position, allowing him to kneel between your legs. Lifting himself up, he took your panties from your mouth before latching his lips to yours. Groaning, you began kissing him back. His tongue traced the seam of your mouth before poking into your mouth. Gasping slightly, his tongue began tracing along yours.

“Please.” You whimpered, as your chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Please what?” Loki taunted, as he nipped along the column of your throat. His hands firmly resting on your hips, anchoring you in place.

“I…” 

One of his hands began trailing down your body, before moving to your heat.

Inhaling into your neck, he bit you harder than before. A yelp tumbling from your lips. 

“You’re so wet, love.” He breathed, rubbing his nose against you. His chilled finger began running through your folds. Arching your back, you shuddered at his contact. Circling your clit, his finger traced your hole before pulling away. 

Crying out, you exhaled in frustration. “Loki, please-” 

Before you were able to finish your sentence, his chilled tongue began traveling through your folds. Letting out a scream, you attempted to squirm away. The feeling of his cold tongue against heat of your cunt, was unexpected but welcome.

“Loki!” 

Wrapping his arms around your thighs, he anchored you to the bed as well as yanking you closer to his mouth. His tongue swirled around your clit, before plunging into your hole. Arching your back, you threw your head back against the bed. Moving his tongue in and out, he swirled it around. The sound of your arousal filled the room. As his tongue was inside your cunt, your skin began to prickle with a thin layer of sweat.

Pants fell from your lips, as his finger began flicking your clit while his tongue continued to be divulged inside you. 

“I’m…I’m gonna-” You cried out, as he continued his invasion of your cunt.

Just as you were about to cum, he pulled away. The bottom of his face glistening with your arousal. 

“Loki!” You screamed in frustration, as you panted not caring to look at him.

The sound a dark chuckle filled the air.

“My whore, is so desperate to cum.” He chuckled. “Did you forget who was in charge, love?”

“Please, please, please, Loki.” You began begging, your voice coming out breathy and desperate. “Please, let me cum.”

Chuckling, he pressed himself into you. Nudging your ear with his nose, his tongue began tracing the outside of it. Moaning, you closed your eyes as you moved to face him. Leaning forward, you latched your lips to his. The tease of yourself invaded your mouth. Groaning, you bit his bottom lip, as your tongue poked out of you mouth, tracing the ridges of his lips. Opening your mouth, you allowed your tongue to touch his bottom lip briefly before brushing against his top lip. 

A low growl fell from his lips, as he leaned forward placing a kiss upon your lips. His tongue plunged into your mouth, tracing along yours. Arching your back, your chest pressed against his. Shuddering slightly, you realized he was still fully dressed.

Resting his forehead against yours, your breath mingled together as you panted from lack of air.

“You’re still dressed.” You whispered, gazing into his ocean eyes.

A smirk danced along his lips. “I am.” 

“Please.” You begged. 

With the snap of his fingers he was naked. His chilled body pressing into your heated body.

Shoving his cock into your cunt, a scream fell from your lips. 

“Such a needy little cunt.” He breathed in your ear. His forearms on either side of your head. “Taking my cock so well.”

Moaning you nodded slightly, turning your head. Groaning, Loki pulled all the way out before slamming back in. He nibbled along your jaw as he continued slamming into you. Crying out, you squeezed your eyes shut.

Loki froze at your reaction. Worrying overwhelmed him, as he couldn’t shake the feeling that he pushed you too far.

“My love?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together in worry. 

“Yes?” You whispered, opening your eyes gazing at Loki. 

“Do you want me to stop? Did I hurt you?” He began questioning, moving to pull out of you.

Wrapping your legs around his hips, you yanked him forward. Loki fell forward catching himself, making his return to his previous position. 

“Make me hurt.” You whispered full of ecstasy.

“Are you sure? I-”

“Has the Loki gone soft?” Your grinned, as you taunted him. 

Taking advantage of the moment, you rolled over so you were on top. A gasp fell from Loki’s lip once his back hit the mattress.

Grinning, you placed your bound hands on his chest. Lifting yourself up, you slid down on his cock. mewls fell from your lips at the new position. Loki threw his head back against the bed, as moans fell from his lips. His large hands gripped your thighs tightly. 

Repeating your motions, you picked a rapid pace as you bounced on his cock. Your breasts bouncing with each pace. Loki’s hands reached up cupping them. Squeezing them gently, his thumb ran along your nipples before pulling them between his fingers.

Throwing your head back, you let out a whine. Clenching around his cock, Loki sat up, as his hands ran along the length of your back. Anchoring his hands on your shoulders, he began thrusting up as his hands pushed you down. The new angle allowed him to reach deeper inside you. The tip of his cock hitting your cervix. 

“Look at that my love.” He breathed, as he gazed between your bodies. Following where he was watching, there was a small budge in your lower stomach moving at the same pace as you. The budge was his cock deep buried in you. Your hair was matted to your forehead, as sweat covered both you and Loki. 

Your thighs began trembling as you felt your climax coming. “Loki.” You breathed, as you continued riding him. 

“Look at you pet.” He groaned. “Filled to the brim with my cock.” 

You could feel yourself becoming more aroused. 

“Your glistening cunt, greedily taking a prince’s cock.”

Throwing your head back, another moan raked through you. “I’m…I’m.”

Reaching down between your bodies, Loki’s thumb reached your clit rubbing it intensely as he watched from under you. 

“Cum for me.” He muttered, biting your shoulder. “Let go.”

Another scream raked through you, as your body began shaking at the intensity of your climax. Digging your nails into his shoulder, you clenched around his cock before euphoria washed over you. 

Shortly after you, Loki reached his climax. Streaming his liquid into you, a warm sensation washed over you. Leaning down, you placed your head on Loki’s shoulder panting. 

Pulling out, you fell onto the bed beside Loki.

Turning on your side, you gazed at him as you wrapped the blanket around you. 

“You’re mine.” He spoke, facing you. Placing his hand on your cheek, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind your ear. 

“I’m yours.”


End file.
